Hold On to Your Life
by Darkpurplelighter
Summary: After killing the barn full of walkers, Rick and the rest of the group are forced to leave Hershel's farm in search of a new safe haven.
1. Nebraska

It was all over. The search was over. Sophia was laying on the ground in front of him dead. Rick closed his eyes as he took a deep breath as the sound of Carol's cries assaulted his ears, making him feel even more guilty than he already did. He then looked back down at Sophia's body, wondering how this could have happened.

How did she get bit? How did she end up in that barn?

He then looked over and saw his wife Lori on the ground, cradling Carl in her arms as they both cried. Rick then noticed Hershel being led away, up to his house by his daughters, Patricia, and Jimmy. Glenn too was going with them but then to his surprise, Shane spun around and angrily went after him causing him to quickly go after his friend.

"We've been out combing these woods looking for her and she was in there all along?" Shane began. "You knew."

"Leave us alone!" Maggie snapped.

"Hey Shane, stop man." Glenn pleaded.

Rick tried to grab Shane's arm to stop him but he angrily pulled it away.

"Get your hands off me!"

He continued walking after the older man.

"You knew, and you kept it from us!"

"I didn't know." Hershel responded, his voice sounding broken. After all, he just watched all the people he knew, his wife and stepson included shot dead right in front of him.

"That's bullshit! I think you all knew!"

"We didn't know!" Maggie yelled back.

"Why was she there!?"

Finally, Hershel turned around as he tried to think of an explanation.

"Otis…put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her…and put her in there with the others before he was killed."

However that didn't convince Shane as he responded;

"And you expect me to believe that? What do I look like to you man, do I look like an idiot?"

"I don't care what you believe!" Hershel then snapped before he looked at Rick. "Get him off my land!"

Shane then walked closer to Hershel.

"Let me tell you something man-"

But before anything could happen, Maggie quickly stepped in between the two and slapped Shane across the face.

"Don't touch him!"

Shane glared at her and for a moment both Rick and Glenn were afraid he was going to strike the girl back but he composed himself.

"Haven't you done enough?"

Jimmy held the door open for Beth and Patricia to walk into the house. Maggie and Hershel walked up the steps and were about to walk in when Hershel turned around and gave them one last look.

"Off my land." He ordered.

And with that, he walked in closing the door behind him. Glenn sighed before walking back towards the barn and Rick ran his hand through his hair in frustration before he noticed that Shane was approaching the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

He then stopped him from walking closer and asked again.

"What are you doing?"

Shane shook his head.

"Daryl almost died looking for her, Rick. Anyone of us could have, I'm telling you, that son of a bitch…he knew."

"He didn't know." Rick responded. "He's not like that, he opened his home to us!"

"He put everyone of us in danger, he kept a barn full of walkers."

"So you hand out guns and start an insurrection and massacre his family?"

"His family's dead."

"Well he doesn't believe that, he thinks you just murdered them in cold blood-"

"I don't care what he thinks!" Shane then snapped.

"I was handling it brother, I was handing it and you-"

"You had us looking through those woods, looking for a little girl that everyone of us knew was dead! That's what you did!"

Shane then looked at his friend and shook his head.

"Rick, you're just as delusional as that guy."

Shane then stormed away, muttering the words 'handling it' under his breath as Rick looked down, staring at his feet. He then looked at the door, wanting to go inside to talk and comfort Hershel over this whole thing but knew he had to give the older man space.

Meanwhile, Shane continued his way from the house back to the barn. Daryl had managed to take Carol away back to the RV, Lori and Carl were gone by this point as well. Andrea stood quietly with T-Dog and Glenn then looked to Shane before looking back over at all the bodies of the walkers.

"So what are we going to do? She asked. "Stack all the bodies in the barn?"

"Hell no." Shane answered. "We're gonna burn them, same as we did before."

Andrea nodded, remembering what they did with the walkers who had attacked the camp back in Atlanta. Shane then spoke up again.

"All except Sophia, we'll give her a proper burial."

"Wait a minute." Glenn then spoke. "One of them is Maggie's mom, her stepbrother too. Friends, neighbors. I don't think they are going to want to burn them."

"Well if they want to dig seventeen graves, be my guest. I sure as hell ain't gonna do it."

Back by the tents, Lori did everything she could to comfort her son before encouraging him to try and get some sleep even though it was still day time. She then exited the tent and to her surprise, Dale was waiting on the outside

"Is Carl alright?" He asked.

"He'll be fine…I hope."

She couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now. The only friend he had, the only other person in the group that was around his age had become a walker and then shot and killed in front of his eyes. But that was nothing compared to what Carol must have been feeling at the moment.

"I knew he was gonna do it." Dale then sighed. "I knew it was gonna happen. I tried to hide the guns but he found me."

"Why did you try to hide the guns?"

"Didn't you see what just happened? He's dangerous."

Lori then lowered her eyes. Despite everything that had gone on between the two, good and bad she still cared a lot for him.

"He did save my son's life." She finally responded. "He went out with Otis to bring back supplies for Hershel to do the operation."

"But he came back alone didn't he?"

"What are you saying?"

"I believe that Shane…sacrificed Otis. I can't prove it, but I think he shot him and left him for bait so that he could get away."

She was silent for a moment before responding.

"Shane may be a hot head but he's not a murderer. And why would he kill someone that was trying to help?"

"I don't know, maybe he was pinned down. He said it, he all but threw it in my face."

Dale then shook his head before he began to walk away.

"And sooner or later, he's gonna kill somebody else."

About several hour later, Glenn was standing outside of the door to the Greene house. He bit his lip, knowing how they all must have felt but he had to talk to Maggie before Shane and the others did away with all the walkers and possibly made this whole situation worse. As quietly as he could, he opened the door and crept inside.

He didn't hear the sound of anyone talking and as quickly as he could without making a lot of noise, made his way down the hall to the kitchen and thankfully, spotted Maggie in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea.

"Maggie." He whispered.

She looked up when she heard him and her eyes widened before she set the cup down and walked towards him.

"You shouldn't be in here, are you crazy?"

"Listen, we are getting ready to burn all the bodies."

Maggie then shook her head as she continued to look at him.

"Why are you doing that?"

"It's what we do." Glenn explained. "But I remember you told me that your mom and stepbrother is among them. I know it's hard, but do want to come identify them? So we can bury them? That's what we're doing for Sophia."

She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright."


	2. Burning the Bodies

XXXXXX

Maggie did what Glenn had asked. She followed him down to the barn where she tearfully identified her mom and stepbrother, Shawn. She then turned away as she put her hand over her mouth trying to compose herself. Glenn then gently put a hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

"Is there somewhere we can bury them?" He asked.

She nodded as she got a hold of herself.

"Behind the barn, near the horses."

T-Dog backed up the truck and Shane, Glenn, Andrea, and Daryl carefully threw the bodies of Sophia, Shawn, and Mrs. Greene on the back. Glenn told him the spot to go and he drove off.

After that, the group being piling the bodies on top of each other.

"Do you all have gasoline?" Shane then asked Maggie.

"No." She responded.

"Dale has some in his trailer." Andrea said.

"Fine."

"So that's it?" Maggie then spoke. "You're just gonna throw them all on one big pile and burn them? What's the point?"

"It's just to be safe." Shane answered.

"Why not give them all a proper burial?"

"Like I told Glenn, if you and your father want to dig graves for all of them be my guest. We sure ain't doing it."

"Why not? You're the one who killed them."

"They were already dead. And we didn't have a choice."

Maggie shook her head.

"You're sick."

"Hey, have you been out there every day fighting for you life, surviving from day to day?" Shane snapped. "No, we have. Don't try to tell me how we should deal with these damn things."

Glenn then got Maggie to turn away as Shane headed for the RV. He got the gasoline and brought it back to the barn and began pouring it over the pile of walkers. Grabbing a stick, he lit it on fire and approached the bodies before throwing it on them.

The fire slowly lit up, then began to grow heavier as the walkers were engulfed in flame as the group all watched the bodies burn for a few minutes before turning away.

When nightfall came, the smell of death was still in the air as Rick slowly opened up then tent he shared with his wife and gently touched her back as he lied down next to her. Lori slowly rolled over to face him.

"We're going to have a funeral for Sophia tomorrow." He told her.

Lori then closed her eyes and sighed.

"What about us? We're going to have to leave aren't we?"

"I'm going to talk with Hershel one last time tomorrow." Rick sighed. "If he still wants us to go...then we will."

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything."

Lori looked into her husband's eyes for another moment before rolling back over and shutting her eyes. Rick then sighed quietly to himself. He wasn't nearly as confident as he sounded. That's why he wanted to stay, that's why he tried to help Hershel put those two walkers in the barn.

Rick knew it would be a risk having to live near the barn of walkers, considering what happened to the camp back in Atlanta, but they needed to stay. The farm was cut off, it was away from all the carnage and more importantly…his wife was pregnant.

Now they had to leave.

Maybe Hershel couldn't make them, at least with force but it would be too uncomfortable, too uneasy to stay now. They were going to have to go out and find someplace knew. First they had to leave the camp in Atlanta, then the CDC, and now here.

When were they ever going to catch a break?

The following morning, Rick, Andrea, and Daryl were hard at work digging up three graves behind the barn. Jimmy had even joined in after Maggie told them all that they were burying the bodies. T-Dog slowly backed the truck up before getting out, grabbing a shovel and helping as well.

Just then, the door of the RV slowly opened and Carol stepped out. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and sore from crying. She had cried until she was completely out of tears and maybe got two hours of sleep last night.

Dale, who was standing around the camp saw her and quickly went over to her side.

"Carol? Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay."

"Anything you need, just tell me."

Carol nodded again before walking over to the tent where Rick was standing. He then saw her coming and frowned as he tried to think of something to say.

"Carol, I'm so sorry." He began.

"It's okay." She assured. "I don't blame you for what happened. You looked for her, you wouldn't leave without her. Thank you."

Rick smiled a little, he needed to hear that. He really felt like he had failed Sophia when he lost her. He was glad that Carol didn't hold him responsible for it

Carol then turned and walked away. As she did, Daryl was coming back to camp to get some water, a take a break from digging and the two of them stared at each in silence.

Carol was glad that she was getting the chance to see him, because she needed to thank him as well.

"Daryl." She began.

"I'm sorry." He interrupted. "I didn't find her in time."

"It's not your fault. You did the best you could. Thank you for trying to find her."

She then slowly leaned in and gave Daryl a kiss on the check before turning away, Daryl watched her until she was out of sight.

Carol kept going until she was a safe distance away from the camp, from the barn, from everyone else. She wanted to be alone when she did this. Now standing beside a single tree, she lifted up her shirt and carefully took out the gun she had tucked in her pants.

Looking up towards the sky, she couldn't help but smile a little when she thought about the peace she was going to have in just a few short seconds.

"Sophia...I'll be with you soon." She whispered.

Slowly, Carol raised the gun up to her temple. She then closed her eyes...and pulled the trigger.


	3. A New Search

XXXXXX

Rick jumped when he heard the shot fire through the air and shared confused looks with both Daryl and Dale before taking off in the direction where it came. When he got passed the tents and to the single tree that was there on the land, he saw Carol's body slumped down next to it, motionless.

"Oh no." Rick said as he ran faster, immediately assuming the worst. "No, no, no, no."

He then stopped in his tracks before groaning as he turned away. Carol had committed suicide, blood and brain matter were oozing out of here head as a gun laid near her hand.

When Daryl reached the tree his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw her body.

"What the hell!" He yelled. "No, damn it!"

The rest of the group who had been finishing up digging the holes behind the barn had ran over at this point as well after hearing the gunshot.

"What is it?" Andrea asked.

"Carol." Rick responded before sighing heavily. "She's gone."

"How the hell did she get a gun!" Daryl then asked as he turned to the rest of the group.

"I don't know." Glenn answered.

Shane had now been keeping the bag of guns in his car and not in the RV after Dale attempted to hide them, and he made sure that all four doors were locked. When he walked closer to Carol's body and saw the gun near her. It was the small black gun he tried to give to Carl a few days ago when he passed out the guns to everyone. He guessed he forgot to collect it and Carol ended up finding it.

"She used this." Shane said while picking it up. "I dropped it when I saw Rick and Hershel leading those walkers. I must have forgotten about it."

"Are you kidding me!" Daryl yelled.

"Hey, calm down man. It ain't my fault!"

"Her daughter just died. You should have looked after her!"

"How was she my responsibility?"

Daryl just shook his head as he began to turn away.

"Way to keep people safe." He muttered.

However, that only angered Shane further and he began rapidly approaching the other man.

"What do you do to keep this camp safe, huh? What do you do?"

"Don't you tell me, I've been gettin' my hands dirty!"

The group quickly intervened to keep the two apart and after a few more words they finally settled down and moved away from the tree, back to camp.

Rick sat down and rubbed his forehead as a sick feeling came to his stomach. With what had happened to Sophia, the tension between the group, Hershel ordering them off his land, this was the last thing they all needed right now…another death.

They all continued to just stand in silence before Dale began to look around, a strange look was now on his face.

"Do you all hear something?" Dale asked.

"Hear what?" T-Dog asked as he looked around. "I don't hear anything."

"No…I hear it too." Glenn responded. "It sounds like…moans."

Shane then quickly got his binoculars out of his tent and began looking around. After a few moments of looking, he finally spotted what the noise was…several walkers were coming out of the woods.

"Andrea, get the guns." He said while tossing her the keys to his car.

"What is it?"

"Walkers."

Andrea quickly got out three handguns and passed on to Rick and Shane, keeping one for herself and began running with them out to where the walkers were coming from. The walkers growled upon seeing them and began to move a little faster.

Pointing their guns at their heads, the three of them began firing and quickly made short work of them as they fell to the ground, dead.

"We haven't had walkers come near here before." Shane began. "Why now?"

"They could have just wandered here from town." Andrea answered.

Rick just shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose, he was starting to get a headache.

"Let's just bury the bodies."

"We're going to have to dig one more hole."

The group did so. They dug another hole for Carol and made sure to put her grave next to Sophia's. They then put Shawn and Mrs. Greene in the remaining two and began covering them all with dirt until all four were completely full.

The entire group was now standing there, prepared to have a funeral for the four of them. Carl was standing close to his mother, he had tears in his eyes as he was still upset over the loss of his friend, the only other person here that was his age.

Rick then looked over as he saw Maggie, Beth, and Patricia coming over to join them. Lori quickly noticed that one person was missing.

"Where's Hershel?" She asked.

"We can't find him anywhere." Glenn answered. He had been told about his disapearance when he went to go get the girls from the house. They looked for him all over but couldn't find him.

"He's not in the house?" Rick questioned.

"No." Maggie said while shaking her head. "I don't know where he went."

Rick then began to walk around Hershel's land. He wasn't at the barn, nor was he at the steeple with the horses. He put his hands on his hips and sighed with frustation as Maggie and Beth then walked in.

"Is there anywhere he goes?" He then asked. "Does he ever leave the property?"

"No." Beth said.

"Well...when all this started he used to go up to the church. He hasn't been in a while." Maggie revealed.

"Church?"

Rick then thought back and remembered that church with the electric bell. Maybe Hershel went back there.

"Alright. Don't worry, I'm gonna find him."

He then walked back over to camp, took his wife's hand and motioned with his head for her to follow him. He led her to the porch of the house and looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" Lori asked. "Do you know where he went?"

"I have an idea. I'm going after him."

She then shook her head.

"You can't go alone...take someone with you."

"No, I have to do this myself. I'll be fine, I promise."

He then kissed her before going over to one of the cars, Lori followed him the whole way. Rick started it up, gave Lori one last look. Shane heard the sound of the car and quickly ran over to see his friend driving off.

"Hey, Rick! Where you going!"

Lori then approached Shane.

"Hershel's missing. Rick's going after him."

However, that only earned her a look of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?"


	4. Majority Rules

XXXXXX

Marching his way over to the tents, Shane was shaking his head in both anger and disbelief as Andrea looked over and saw him then noticed the look on his face and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Rick went after Hershel." He said while rubbing his face.

"Now Hershel's missing." Andrea said while sighing.

"Do you see a pattern here?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Rick left to go after Merle back in Atlanta. Then he wouldn't leave without Sophia and we all knew she was dead. He wanted us to live next to a barn full of walkers, and now this."

He then gave Andrea a look.

"He's gonna end up gettin' us all killed."

Andrea nodded.

"Then we have to stop that."

Meanwhile, Rick continued driving his car down the road for a few minutes before pulling over and parking. He went through the woods, looking around as he tried to remember where the church was. Rick had his gun out, just to be safe as he continued walking around, searching.

Finally, he saw the church in the distance and began walking faster. The doors were closed as Rick ran up the stairs. He leaned against the door for a moment before forcing them open and looked around before sighing in relief when he saw Hershel sitting up in the front row.

"Hershel." He said while going over to him. "Why did you leave your house without telling anyone where you going? Your daughters were worried sick about you."

Hershel didn't respond, he just continued looking up at the statue of Jesus. Rick sighed while looking down at the floor.

"I know your upset about the barn, about what Shane did. But he was just afraid…we all are. You have no idea what we've been through out there. What we've seen. You were lucky to be so cut off..."

Hershel's eyes went to the side, but again he didn't speak. Slowly, Rick sat down next to him.

"I know you think they are sick...but they're not. They're dead. And you can't cure being dead."

They both sat in silence for a few moments, Rick looked up at the statue for a moment before speaking again.

"It's hard." He began. "I'm always worried about my wife and son...and now my wife is pregnant. Trying to keep hope alive-"

"Rick." Hershel finally spoke.

He then slowly got to his feet, as did Rick and they faced each other.

"There is no hope for any of us."

Rick stared at the older man before reaching up and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let me take you back to your house."

Hershel let himself be led out of the church but then froze when two walkers standing outside, both were just a few feet away from the door. The growled upon seeing the two men and Rick quickly pointed his gun at the two.

"Don't look." He commanded.

But the older man didn't turn away as Rick fired and shot both walkers in the head. Hershel watched as the two bodies fell to the ground before shaking his head.

"I don't know how you do it."

"Come on."

Rick then led the way back to the car. But back at the farm, the rest of the group had gathered around upon Shane's request. He needed to speak to all of them about what they needed to do now.

"What's going on?" T-Dog asked.

"I don't know." Glenn responded.

Shane then appeared and began walking up towards the group.

"We need to leave." He began. "I think tomorrow we need to start driving towards Fort Benning again."

"We need to wait for Rick, see what he wants to do." Lori responded. "We need to stay."

"Rick ain't in charge here."

Lori glared at him and was about to respond but Andrea spoke up first.

"Yeah. Who gave Rick the right to decide for the rest of us? He's put all our lives in danger time after time again."

"Are you kidding me?" Lori asked.

"No, I'm not kidding you. Rick has no idea what kind of world this is now...Shane knows how to survive. He knows what we're up against. And he'll make sure we stay alive."

Shane couldn't help but smirk but Dale was looking at her in shock.

"Andrea." He began while shaking his head. "You can't be serious. This isn't you. What did he do to you?"

"Stop." Andrea responded.

Dale swallowed a knot in his throat as Shane glared at him then spoke again.

"All those who think we should leave?"

T-Dog nodded.

"Yeah. We should go."

"Alright." Shane then looked to Daryl. "How about you, Daryl?"

Daryl shrugged. He had no reason to want to be here any longer.

"Why the hell not?"

Glenn looked down. He didn't want to leave Maggie but knew they couldn't stay here any longer. Hershel had ordered them off the land and there was probably nothing they could do to fix the situation.

"I'm in."

Shane looked pleased.

"Alright, so it's two against five." He began, knowing that Dale sided with Lori in wanting to stay here. "Majority rules."

"You all, please." Lori begged. "Rick will talk with Hershel, we can work things out. It's not a good idea to leave."

However, before any of them could respond once again the sound of moaning could be heard. They all looked over and in the distance saw more and more walkers appearing out of the woods and slowly making their way towards the farm.

"What's going on?" Lori asked out loud. "Why are they coming here now?"

"The noise." Dale answered. "They probably heard all the noise when the barn was shot up."

He then gave Shane a dirty look.

"This place is no longer safe."

Shane returned Dale's stare with a look of his own.

"It was never safe to begin with."

He then went off with his gun, the others followed and Dale could only watch with sad eyes as Andrea ran off with them. Dale then went over to Lori and spoke.

"You see what I mean now?"

Lori didn't respond as the sound of gun fire then went off and the walkers were killed.


	5. West Central Prison

XXXXXX

It was an uncomfortable short ride back to the house as neither Rick or Hershel said a word to each other. Rick wanted to bring up the topic of the group staying but knew it still wasn't a good time.

After parking the car, Rick walked behind Hershel up the house where Lori was sitting at the table on the porch along with Maggie, Beth, and Carl. Both girls got to their feet upon seeing their dad and went over to him.

"Where did you go?" Maggie asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hershel muttered as he walked in, his daughters right behind him. Lori then walked up to her husband.

"Rick, I need to talk to you."

She took his hand and led him to a place to talk in private. Once they were in a good place, Lori turned back to him, needing to tell him about what happened with the group.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked.

"Shane convinced the others that we need to head to Fort Benning. They took a vote…they don't want to stay here any longer."

"I don't know if we can stay here any more. The tension between all of us could be too much."

"We can't go. We don't know what's going to be at Fort Benning, or if we'll make it at all."

"It's a risk. I know."

"Are you willing to take it?"

Rick frowned as he walked over to the cars where most of the group was hanging around. Once he was in front of them they all looked over at him as he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I understand that you all want to leave."

"That's right." Andrea spoke. "You been making all the decisions so far and each one has turned into a complete disasters. It's time that we listen to somebody else's idea for a change."

Shane smirked as he looked at her as Dale just lowered his eyes and shook his head. Rick on the other hand just stared at Andrea for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. If that's the way you feel from now on…I won't be the one making the decisions. Every time a decision has to be made, we'll vote on it from now on. Sound fair?"

They all looked at each other and nodded and Rick did so as well. He was happy in a way, it would take a lot of burden off his shoulders.

"From what I understand, you've already taken a vote for us to head for Fort Benning. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"No." Shane spoke up. "We have to leave now. More walkers have been coming towards this place. It's no longer safe, we can't risk staying here another night."

"Do you all agree with him?"

"Yes." Andrea spoke.

Both Daryl and T-Dog nodded and Rick sighed.

"Alright. Let's pack our things…we'll move out now."

They all went right to work, taking down the tents and putting them in the cars. Glenn then quickly went up to Dale.

"I need to talk to Maggie."

"Go ahead."

Dale watched as Glenn took off and ran into the house. He looked around but didn't see her anywhere downstairs and quickly went up the steps, reaching the second floor. Glenn walked up to her door and knocked once before opening it up.

Maggie turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Maggie…we're getting ready to head out."

"Now?"

Glenn nodded.

"I was thinking…" he began while scratching the back of his neck. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Glenn, I can't. My dad and my sister are the only family I have left. I can't leave them behind."

She then frowned as she walked closer towards him.

"I care for you a lot. But I have to stay with them."

"I know."

He understood what he she was saying.

"Take this."

Maggie looked down as Glenn was holding out a gun for her. She slowly reached out and took it into her hands.

"Walkers have been coming here. I don't think this place is as safe as it once was."

"Thanks to your friend."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

Maggie then leaned forward and kissed Glenn. After a few seconds the kiss ended and they backed away.

"Be careful out there."

"I'll come back." He promised. "When we find a safe place, I'll come back. In the meantime, you have to convince your dad to leave this farm. Then we'll take all of you with us."

"I'll try my best."

They then kissed each other again.

Back outside, Rick and Shane were going over a road map, trying to find the best way out of here, what roads to go on and which ones to avoid.

"We need to stay on the back roads." Rick began. "Avoid the walkers as much as we can."

"I agree." Shane replied. "I'll lead the way."

"Alright. Let's hope this place is what you say it is."

Glenn quickly exited the house and got into the RV with Dale driving and T-Dog up in the passenger seat. Shane started his car up and rode with Andrea as he led them all. Rick rode with Lori and Carl, the RV was next in line and Daryl rode in the back on his motorcycle.

The drove on for about an hour, Rick looked at the gas and started to become worried knowing that they would need to get back on a main road soon in order to find a station. But at that moment, Andrea spoke up.

"What's that?"

Andrea pointed to a sign with the words, 'West Central Prison' on it with an arrow pointing to the right. Shane stopped the car.

"What?"

"It's a prison."

"So?"

"Don't you think we should check it out?"

"For what? It's probably overrun with walkers."

"Maybe it's not. It could be completely empty. Prisons have food, beds…weapons. Don't you think it's worth a look?"

"Alright."

Shane honked his horn and signaled for Rick to follow him down the path down the dirt road. After a few minutes, they all pulled up outside of a large prison. Getting out of their cars, Rick and Shane both gazed on it.

There were three solid walls surrounding the entire place, as well as having it's back to a hill and the only main road leading to it's entrance was the one they just came from.

"It's perfect." Shane said.

"It's too perfect." Rick replied, wondering what my be waiting inside.

Suddenly, the two looked over as growls came from the gates and several walkers appeared.


	6. Safety Behind Bars

XXXXXX

Pointing their guns at their heads, Rick and Shane quickly took care of the walkers before heading inside the gates with T-Dog and Daryl close behind. There were a couple more walkers stumbling around, one which Daryl shot with his crossbow, the other two T-Dog shot in the head.

"You guys wait out here." Rick said. "Shane and I will check it out."

Shane nodded as he held the door open for his friend and they both walked in, both were being quiet and on their guard, not knowing what awaited them inside.

Being cops, the two of them were familiar with prisons and once they got past the booking area, they didn't have a problem with finding their way around.

"No walkers so far." Shane began. "That's a good sign."

"We have to check everywhere." Rick responded.

The building was probably five hundred yards in length and had two stories. It would take the two a few minutes to make sure everything was safe for the group.

They walked past the cell housing unit, checking each cell for walkers but finding nothing.

"I don't get it." Shane began as he finished checking out another cell. "Where are all the prisoners? Even if they were dead, shouldn't there be bodies all around?"

"I don't know." Rick answered as he finished checking the last of the cells. "Maybe they were taken somewhere else, maybe they escaped."

Both men then walked into the open dorm where inmates who required less supervision and function well in an open environment were kept. There were at least sixty beds all lined up in rows. Rick then shook his head as the 'beds' were basically metal tables with a sheet thrown over top of them, one blanket and pillow but it was better than sleeping on the floor.

He was just about to turn away when something caught his eye. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him…but just twenty feet away, crouched behind a slightly open door, a man was standing there with a gun pointed at him.

Rick then quickly grabbed a hold of Shane and pulled him down behind a set of bunk bed as the shot went off and the bullet hit the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Shane yelled.

"There's someone else here!" Rick responded.

Shane then carefully got up, still hidden behind the beds and returned fire.

"Shane, no!"

"What do you mean no? He fuckin' shot at us!"

The man then fired back.

"Hold your fire!" Rick shouted. "Hold your fire!"

"Just back off!" The man across the room shouted. "And no one gets hurt!"

"We're not infected!"

"Like I give a shit!"

The man then fired again and Shane returned fire.

"This is not gonna end well!" Rick promised. "I'm deputy Rick Grimes and I'm with officer Shane Walsh. Let us just talk to you!"

"Rick?" Then yelled another voice. "Is that you?"

Rick's brows then furrowed after he heard the other voice. It sounded so familiar. He carefully got to his feet and looked across the room to the door were the man that was shooting was behind.

"Don't shoot again." Said the other voice again. "I know this man."

With his gun clutched at his hand, Rick slowly walked over to the door. A man then stepped out behind the person that was shooting at them.

Rick was staring at the man who had saved his life.

Morgan.

The two of them just continued to stare at each other.

"You know this guy?" The man with the gun questioned.

Morgan didn't answer him walked towards Rick. The two of them then began laughing as they grabbed each other in a tight embrace.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Rick began.

"I didn't either."

The two them let each other go and looked one another over.

"Your son, Duane? His he here?"

"Yeah. What about your wife and son?"

"They're outside. How did you find this place?"

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" The man then asked. Rick then looked over at him and finally got a good look at him. He was white with slicked back blonde hair and about his height. He looked like he may have done a stint in prison himself.

"Rick, this is Simon. I met him on the road. Simon, this is Rick Grimes."

The two of them continued to stare at each other and didn't shake hands. Suddenly, Shane had come over and grabbed Simon, slamming him against the wall.

"Are you crazy shooting at us?"

"Hey I didn't know who you were!" Simon yelled. "This is our hiding place!"

"Sorry, I must have missed the sign on the door."

Rick and Morgan then got Shane to let him go. After Rick introduced the two, he turned his attention back to Morgan.

"Was the place empty when you found it?"

"Not exactly." Morgan answered. "There were a couple dead bodies. We took them outside, stacked them in the back."

He then took a deep breath.

"I heard what so said on the radio, to stay out of the city. I found were you were hiding, a followed that map you left on the car to the CDC. But it was gone by the time I got there."

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "It's a long story."

"Dad?" A voice then said from behind the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, come on out."

The door then opened and Duane stepped into the dorm.

"Duane, you remember Rick don't you?"

The two of them shook hands.

"Glad to see you're okay, Duane."

"You too."

By this time the others were coming into the prison as well and began looking around themselves.

"Rick?" Lori yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you and Carl come down here."

Once she was by his side, Rick introduced them.

"Lori, this is Morgan."

Lori looked at him.

"This is the guy?"

"Yes."

She smiled as she looked at Morgan.

"Rick's told me a lot about you." She said while shaking his hand. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you did for him."

"It was no big deal." Morgan responded.

Rick then introduced his son.

"Carl, this Morgan's son, Duane."

"Hi." Carl greeted as he shook Duane's hand.

Then after taking a deep breath, Rick smiled as he looked down at his son and Duane. For the first time, Rick finally felt like he had found a place that was safe from the carnage that was going on outside.


	7. Heading Back

XXXXXX

While the rest of the group walked into the prison and began looking around for themselves, Rick along with Shane went outside with Morgan and began examining the stone walls that surrounded the place on three sides.

"No way in hell the geeks can get through here." Shane said while lightly hitting the wall. "Not any amount."

"The only way in and out is through the front gates." Rick responded.

"Yeah. We can make it more secure."

Shane then smiled.

"God damn, man. We did this time. I think we hit the jackpot with this place."

Rick smiled back before turning to Morgan.

"How did you find this place anyway?"

"When I met Simon, he told me about it." Morgan answered. "How he knew...I don't know. I didn't really care, as long as the place was safe."

Morgan then took a deep breath before he addressed Rick again.

"You know I thought I lost you. I never heard you on the radio the first two nights."

"Yeah. I had the radio in a bag I dropped in Atlanta when I got swarmed. I had to go back to get it. You wouldn't believe what the city looked like."

Shane nodded.

"Rick risked his life to go back for that radio. He said he owed it to you."

"I'm grateful." Morgan responded. "If I hadn't heard his broadcast telling me to stay out of the city I would have wound up in Atlanta as well."

"Do you still have your bag of guns?"

"Yeah."

"Good. The more weapons around, the better."

While the three men continued to talk, Lori had taken Carl and Duane to the cafeteria and went into the kitchen, going through the freezers trying to find something to cook for the boys.

They both waited for a few minutes in silence before Lori came back out carrying two trays.

"Alright boys." Lori said while sitting down two plates of pancakes in front of them. "I don't know how great this is going to be, but it's food."

"Thanks, mom." Carl said.

"Thank you." Duane echoed.

"You two probably have some things in common, being around the same age. Duane, do you like comics?" Lori asked, trying to start a conversation between the two of them.

"Yeah?" Duane said questioningly.

"There. Carl you like comics, you can talk about that."

Lori then walked away as Carl looked back at the other boy.

"What comics do you read?"

"Spider-Man, mostly." Duane answered.

"Did you get the one where he has to find a cure for his aunt?"

"Yeah, my mom got it for me."

"Where is your mom?" Carl asked.

Duane looked down.

"She's dead."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay."

While they continued to talk and eat, Rick, Shane, and Morgan re-entered the building. They got the rest of the group together and they gathered in the open dorm.

"So." Rick began. "What do you all think about this place?"

"We have food." Lori began. "I checked the freezers, we've got plenty to last for a while."

"The place has it's own generator." Andrea spoke. "We have hot water."

"And we have an infirmary here." Dale said. "Medicine, anything we would need."

"We did." Shane smiled. "We finally found a place we can stay, settle down. Don't have to worry about the walkers."

"We have to do something first." Glenn responded.

Shane's brows furrowed.

"What?"

"Well. This place is fine, but we have to go back to the farm."

"For what?"

"Maggie, and her family. There were walkers coming towards that place when we left, there could be more. We have to get them out of there."

"Hershel wanted to stay there. That was his decision."

"We need them here."

"We can't bring more people here." Simon spoke as the others turned their attention to the newcomer. "The more people here, the faster we run out of resources."

"He's right." Shane said, agreeing even though he didn't even know the man.

"I'm pregnant." Lori then said.

The ones in the group who didn't know looked at her in surprise after she said that.

"That's right." Rick began. "We need Hershel here, he could be a lot of help to us. And we owe him, he opened his home to us. If his place is no longer safe we need to get him and his family out of there."

They were all quiet for a few moments before Shane finally spoke, sounding frustrated.

"Fine. We'll go back for them. But after that, no more. No more spliting the group up to go on adventures or wild goose chases unless it's for something we need. Agree?"

They all nodded in return.

"Alright." Rick began. "Let's go now, the sooner we get there the better."

"Fine. Get your guns, whoever's coming get in Rick's truck. I'll follow you in my car."

Lori then walked over to her husband and kissed him.

"Be careful."

"I will. After I come back I won't have to leave ever again."

The group all watched as Rick, Shane, Glenn, and even Morgan who didn't know Hershel or anything that had happend on the farm pile into the two cars before driving off.

Andrea watched until the cars were out of sight before going back in. She wanted to go with them, but she needed a break. She wanted to take a shower and lie down somewhere, just get a good night's sleep for once.

She didn't notice Dale walking up to her.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Dale asked. "Locking ourselves in a prison to be safe from what's going on outside?"

"I'll take what I can get at this point." She responded.

"Why did you tear into Rick like that back at the farm?"

"I didn't tear into him. I told him the truth, he has put us in danger."

"He's tried to do his best, unlike Shane."

"What about him?"

Dale sighed.

"I just don't want to see you turn in to what he is."

"What? A person who doesn't run away screaming when they see a walker?"

"No. A loose canon."

Andrea just stared at him as Dale finished.

"Just be careful around him, Andrea. Please."

She then watched as he turned away before shaking her head and heading to the shower area.


	8. Repaying a Debt

XXXXXX

"So who is this guy?" Morgan asked as he sat in the backseat with Rick and Shane up front as they continued to make the drive back to the farm as Glenn drove in the second car behind them.

"Hershel Greene." Rick answered. "My son had an accident and Hershel saved his life. He lives on a farm with his family. It was a safe place, cut off from the rest of the world."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"He was keeping over a dozen walkers in his barn. He saw them as sick people that could be cured."

"Sick people? That's crazy." Morgan responded.

Shane smirked as he looked over at Rick.

"My thoughts, exactly."

Rick didn't respond as he continued to drive. Up ahead, a walker was in the middle of the road. Shane looked over at his friend but instead of swerving to pass it, he floored it and ran it clean over.

After a few more minutes, they reached their destination and sure enough, there were walkers stumbling around the farm. Luckily, they weren't attacking the house. Hershel and his family must have kept quiet over the past two days since they'd left but just the fact that walkers were now on the land made this place no longer safe.

"We should bring Hershel out here." Shane began. "He thinks they're alive right? Maybe if he asks them nicely they'll leave."

"Come on, Shane." Rick snapped as he grabbed his gun. "Just kill the damn things."

The three men quickly exited the car and began firing at the walkers. Glenn left his car as well, taking his shotgun and blasted a walker's head clear off.

Several walkers were at the chicken coop, devouring the chickens inside. Rick and Morgan ran over towards them, and once looked up upon hearing them and growled. Pointing the gun at his head, Morgan blew it's brains out while Rick made short work of the over two.

Meanwhile, Shane and Glenn ran over to the steeple were others were. They shot them in the head and looked inside to a disgusting sight. The horses were all on the ground dead, as more walkers sat at their sides, eating their intestines. The two men quickly shot them in the head as Rick made his way up towards the house.

After shooting another walker in the head, Glenn ran up to porch steps as well and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Maggie!" Glenn yelled as he pounded on the door. "Maggie, its Glenn! Are you in here?"

A few moments went by until he heard the sound of movement behind the door and suddenly it was thrown open and Maggie launched herself at Glenn.

"It's okay." Glenn said as he tried to comfort her. "I told you I'd come back."

"Walkers are coming here." She said as she trembled.

"I know, but it's okay. We found a safe place."

"Let's continue this discussion inside." Shane then interrupted.

They all went inside and Jimmy, Patricia, and Beth were all in the living room, all three having the same look of fear that Maggie had. Rick continued to look around but didn't see Hershel anywhere.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"We're fine." Beth answered.

"Where's your dad?"

"In his room. We're really worried about him."

"I'll talk to him."

Rick then turned and headed for the steps while Glenn and Maggie continued to talk.

"You guys can't stay here." He began.

"I know. What is this place you're talking about?"

"It's a prison, not far from here."

"West Central Prison?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"Last I heard, the place was overrun."

"No, it's completely empty. It's got everything, food, water, security. We'll all be safe there."

"We'll go." Patricia spoke up. "Of course we'll go."

Shane then remembered the one gate that led into the prison and knew that it had to be made more secure.

"You all have barbed wire here, don't you?"

"Yeah." Jimmy answered.

"We're going to need it."

"Hershel keeps it in the shed. I'll take you out there."

While Shane and Jimmy left the house to head to the shed, upstairs Rick reached Hershel's room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Hershel? It's Rick, I need to talk to you."

When he got no answer, Rick slowly opened the door and looked inside to see the older man sitting on his bed. He was staring at a picture that was on his light stand, when he walked closer, Rick saw the picture was that of Hershel and a woman, probably his wife.

"Hershel? Are you alright?"

Sighing heavily, Hershel finally answered.

"I've been better."

"Haven't we all?"

Seeing that there was no reason in making small talk, Rick got straight to the point.

"We need to get you and your family out of here. It isn't safe anymore-"

"Thanks to your friend."

"I'm sorry."

Hershel continued to stare at the picture for another minute before finally standing up to face the other man.

"Rick...I understand now that they're not sick people."

Rick nodded as he continued, at least he'd come around to that fact.

"It must have been horrible for all of you to see that little girl come out of the barn, having to shoot her. A terrible feeling…but that's how I felt when I saw all the others shot."

Nodding again, Rick looked down at the floor. His family, neighbors, friends were in that barn. Hershel whole belief that they weren't dead, just sick was shattered before his eyes in the most brutal way possible. He really couldn't have imagined how it must have felt to see that.

"Hershel, you gave me and my family safe harbor." Rick began. "Let me repay the debt. If you don't want to do it for me...do it for your daughters."

The older man continued to look at him before looking back at the picture. Taking a deep breath, Hershel finally agreed.

"Alright."

Rick smiled.

"Thank you."

"I am only doing this for them. I don't want anything to do with that man."

"Hershel, the place we're going is so big you won't have to see him."

The family went about the house quickly, taking all the things they thought they would need.

When they exited the house, Rick, Shane, and Morgan all pilled into their car while Hershel and his family went with Glenn. After pulling away from the house more walkers continued their way towards it.

Sitting in the backseat, Hershel looked back at the house and land that had been apart of his family for over a hundered years until it was out of sight.


	9. Getting Situated

XXXXXX

_"I don't want to go."_

_A five year old Carl was sitting in the front seat on his mom's car as she drove him to his first day at Kindergarden. Lori smiled and looked over at her son before she tried to assure him that everything would be okay._

_"Sure you do. You'll like school, I promise."_

_"Did you like school when you were a kid?"_

_"No." Lori answered honesty. "But when I look back at it I realized how lucky I was. You have no idea how easy life is at your age. Some grown-ups wish they could be kids again."_

_"Do you?"_

_"No, then I wouldn't have you."_

_"That's right, kids can't have kids."_

_"Nope."_

_"Why can't kids have kids?" Carl asked._

_"Would you want your mommy to be a little girl?"_

_"No, but when am I going to get a little sister?"_

_"Well, mention it to your father. I'm all for it...although there's no guarentee that it'd be a little sister."_

_"Why not?"_

_Lori then bit her lip as she pulled the car next to the curb. Taking a look at Carl, she finally decided to go with the easy answer._

_"Ask your father."_

The following morning all was well inside the walls of the prison. The group had returned safe and sound with Hershel's family. They were all starting to settle in here, but still Lori remained nervous even though she should have been releaved.

She was nervous do to history. Every time the group thought they had found a safe haven it turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

The camp outside of Atlanta...attacked by walkers. The CDC...blown up. Hershel's farm...barn full of walkers.

She wanted to believe that this place would be different. Rick had told her that last night when he got back. And to an extent, it was true. She didn't have to worry about it blowing up, and they stone walls surrounding the place could keep walkers out.

But still, she felt uneasy. And she was sure if she mentioned it to anyone, they probably wouldn't blame her for feeling that way.

Lori was just getting done cleaning up in the kitchen as she walked out and saw Carl sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, doing his math problems for the day. The world as they knew it may have come to an end, but being only eleven, Lori still thought that Carl needed to get some form of education.

She then took a deep breath as she remembered that he still didn't know. Out of the whole group he was the only one who didn't know. Lori then forced herself to start walking as she made her way towards him.

"Carl."

He turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

Lori took the seat beside him and from the look of her face, Carl knew it had to be something serious.

"What is it?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." She assured. "At least, nothing for you to worry about."

"Then what?"

She then smiled a little.

"Carl, do you remember when you were little? Always asking me about a little sister?"

He nodded.

"Well, it looks like you might get your wish. I'm pregnant."

There was no response at all from him at first but he certainly looked surprised by the news. After a moment, Carl shook his head and spoke.

"How...I mean, why?"

"It wasn't planned...it just happened. Are you okay with this?"

"Is it safe?"

Lori nodded.

"Yes. We're all going to be safe here. And the baby will be safe too."

"Can I name it?"

She couldn't but smile at her son's question.

"Tell you what...since you've always wanted a sister, if it's a girl, then yes."

Meanwhile outside, Shane was busy with Daryl and Rick wrapping barbed-wire around the metal gates, the only way in and out of this place. Shane's hope was that if walkers came towards it the wire would just shred their hands and faces and they wouldn't be able to get through.

"After we get done with this I'm going back on the road to take that sign down that points towards here." Shane began. "I don't want anyone to know that this place even exists."

"That's a good idea." Daryl agreed.

"I hate to be the downer here, but what happens when we run out of food?" Rick asked. "You know it isn't going to last forever."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Shane responded. "For now, we're all just going to lie low, rest. We all need it."

Rick nodded as finished up with his strand of barbed wire before looking up at the crow's nest of the prison where Andrea was, keeping watch with a rifle.

"You know this place has communication, radios." He continued. "We should keep them on, see if we can pick up anyone. See what's going on in the rest of the world."

"Yeah, why not?"

Once they got done with the gate, Shane drove off with Daryl as his back-up to take down the sign as he said. After they left, Rick went back inside and soon came across Dale and followed him inside of a room.

"I found a map of where we are." Dale began while flattening the map on the table. "According to this, there's a town called 'Woodbury' only a few miles away from here."

"Good." Rick responded. "When the time comes we'll have to go there to look for supplies."

"Until then?"

"We survive. From day to day. We'll turn on the radio, see if anything is broadcasting."

"I guess I'll do that. It will give me something to do."

Rick nodded before turning to leave. Just as he walked out he ran right into his wife who was coming around the corner.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lori sighed. "I uh...I told Carl."

He nodded.

"How'd he react?"

"He's fine. He's just worried."

"I know, we all are. But we'll be safe here, it will be safe to have the baby here." He smiled. "I know I've said it before, but this time I really think we'll be okay."

"Me too."

Rick then gently ran his hand over Lori's stomach.

"How far along do you think you are?"

"I don't know. Just a few weeks probably."

He nodded.

"Why don't we get Hershel to take a look at you?"


	10. The Town

XXXXXX

About three weeks had gone by and inside of the prison's infirmary Lori was laying on the table with Rick at her side as Hershel examined her. After he finished checking her heartbeat he looked at the both of them and spoke.

"Everything appears to be normal, for now."

Rick smiled.

"That's good."

"Of course down the road, it's going to be harder. I don't have all the necessary equipment, and I'm not this kind of doctor."

"We know, Hershel." Lori responded.

"I've only delt with pregnant animals in the past, this is a whole nother thing."

Rick nodded but didn't respond as the older man then left the room. Lori then touched her stomach.

"I starting thinking the other night, we don't have anything for the baby."

"I know."

"Baby food, diapers, bottles." She listed. "Things like that. I know we won't have to worry about it for another six to eight months but-"

"No." Rick interrupted. "The way I see it is that we have six to eight to worry."

However, before Lori could respond Shane stuck his head in the room. The two of them made eye contact and stared at each other for a moment before he spoke.

"Rick, I need to talk to you."

"Alright."

Getting to his feet, Rick followed his friend until the two of them reached the cafeteria. They kept going until Rick opened up one of the freezers. Rick then looked at the stacked boxes of food as Shane began talking.

"The way we're going, I think we're going to be all out of food by December."

"We'll just have to make a run in to town when it gets low."

"No man, you don't get it. It's the end of October, winter will be here soon. We need to stock up for this, get as much things as we can...just in case."

"So we need to run into town now." Rick spoke.

"That's what I figure."

"Well, I guess it's better to just go now and get it over with. Lori needs some things to...for the baby."

Shane's eyes went to the side but he didn't respond as Rick slowly turned and left, heading the communication room of the prison. Once he got there, he saw Dale sitting by the controls and both Andrea and Glenn were in the room as well.

"Dale."

The older man looked over at him and got up.

"What's going on?"

"You told me that there's a town not far from here."

He nodded.

"It looks like someone is going to have to make a run to this place?"

"Already?" He asked.

"Yeah. Shane and I talked, we think it's better to do it now, before winter gets here."

Dale took out the map and rolled it out on the table and the four of them looked it over.

"Woodbury." Glenn began. "I've never heard of it."

He then took a deep breath and looked over at Rick.

"I guess you can't do this alone. I'll help you find this place."

Rick smiled at him and Glenn shrugged.

"It's what I do, right?"

"Yeah, you're better than a GPS."

"I'll go too." Andrea spoke.

Dale looked at her in concern as Rick answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go as well." Dale then said as he and Andrea made eye contact with each other.

"Alright, looks like we have our group. Why don't you guys wait in the truck, I need to find Lori real quick."

As the rest of the group headed out Rick looked around until he found Lori sitting in the prison cell that the two of them slept in. She looked at him and could tell by his expression that he was heading out.

"Be careful." She sighed.

"I always am. I'll bring back everything we need."

Lori got up and gave Rick a kiss before he left and began heading to the car. But before he could get there a voice shouted out;

"Hey!"

Rick spun around to see Daryl walking towards him with his crossbow in hand.

"While didn't you tell me that you were heading out?"

"I already have enough people going with me."

"Well, you know what they say. The more the merrier."

"You don't have to do this."

"Look, if I don't get out of here to do something, I'm gonna go nuts."

"Alright, thanks."

While Daryl got on his motorcycle, Rick got into the truck with Glenn in the front seat with the map in his hand, navigating the way towards Woodbury. Andrea and Dale sat in the backseat, all were silent before Glenn spoke up.

"So...Lori is gonna go through with this?"

Rick looked at him for a second.

"Yeah."

"Are you two sure about it...I mean bringing a baby into this?"

"I think it's an attempt to hold on to something from our old lives. Having a baby...it's a miracle. We need something like that nowadays."

He continued driving as he saw up ahead a sign that read 'Woodbury.' Rick then looked back at Glenn again.

"Besides, we found a safe place. As long as we stay at the prison we'll be fine."

Taking a right turn, Rick continued on trying to find a supermarket or drug store as Daryl followed. Dale and Andrea on the other hand kept looking around for walkers.

"I haven't seen any walkers." Dale began. "Have any of you?"

"No." Andrea responded. "This town looks deserted."

Sighing in relief when he saw a supermarket, Rick pulled up to the building while Daryl stopped his motorcycle. They all then gathered up.

"I'm gonna check the baby and medical section." Rick began. "The rest of you gather up can goods, whatever you can find. Dale, why don't you wait here with the truck, just in case we need to get out of here in a hurry."

"I don't think anything will happen." Andrea said. "The town is quiet."

"It's deceiving." Daryl responded.

"What do you mean?"

"The quiet can fool you."

When no one said a word after that, the group minus Dale entered the building. Rick went off in another direction looking for the stores baby section. It was isle twelve, right near the frozen food section.

As soon as he got there he took out a bag and began shoveling baby food and baby formula into it. He then grabbed a couple of packages of diapers and put them in there as well.

When the bag was completely full, Rick through the bag over his shoulder but suddenly something hard struck his back and a heavy southern voice said;

"Don't move."

Rick's brows furrowed.

"Daryl?"

His shoulder was then roughly grabbed as he was spun around and slammed into the shelve. Rick was now staring into the face of a hispanic man, he looked to be in his early thirties and a white guy who had a black headband around his forehead was with him.

"Who the hell are you?"


	11. Vengeance

XXXXXX

Daryl, Andrea, and Glenn had discovered where the can goods were in the supermarket and were shoveling as much as they could in the bags they brought when a gunshot made the three of them jump in surprise. They all spun around, Daryl ready with his crossbow to see Rick standing at the beginning of the isle, two men holding him at gunpoint.

"Let him go!" Daryl shouted.

"Put your weapons down!" One of them yelled and then pointed his gun at Rick's temple.

Rick nodded, nervously.

"Put 'em, down. Put 'em, down."

The Hispanic guy then grabbed a radio out of his pocket and spoke into it as the other guy went and gathered the weapons the group reluctantly set on the ground.

"Guys, this is Martinez. We found a couple of outsiders at the grocery store."

"Wait a minute." Rick began. "We aren't here to cause trouble-"

"Shut up." Martinez ordered. "You came into our town, trying to steal our supplies."

"What do you want to do with them?" A voice on the radio came back.

"Let's take them to the Governor. See what he wants done."

Martinez then looked at the other man.

"Tyler, grab them."

Tyler pointed his gun at the rest of the group.

"You'll are comin' with us."

Meanwhile outside, Dale was waiting in the backseat on the truck for the rest of the group when the sound of a car coming towards the supermarket caught his attention. Two large black hummers was driving right at him at a fast speed.

Out of instinct alone, Dale ducked down so he couldn't be seen. The hummers parked right in the front of the truck and began honking.

"Martinez!" The man behind the wheel of one of them yelled. "We're here!"

Carefully looking up, Dale looked in in shock to see Rick, Andrea, Daryl, and Glenn marched out of the store with two men behind them with guns drawn. The four of them were shoved into the backseat on the first hummer while the two men got into the second one. After that they began speeding away and Dale quickly got into the front seat, started the truck and began following them.

Meanwhile in the hummer, the four of them were all looking at each other before Rick finally spoke up.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Shut up!"

"Look, I think you guys have the wrong idea here. Why don't you just pull over and we'll talk things over calmly?"

"The Governor decides what happens to outsiders."

"I'm gonna rip your damn head off!" Daryl then shouted as he lunged up but Rick and Glenn quickly grabbed a hold of him and forced him back down. The man in the passenger's seat then spun around and pointed a gun at his head.

"Try that again, and I'll put a bullet right between your eyes."

"Look." Andrea spoke. "We didn't come here to cause trouble, we're just trying to survive. Like you."

Both men laughed but didn't respond as the drive continued. Rick looked on as he saw a sign that read 'City Hall' as the hummer kept going straight. After another minute, they reached a large brick building with a clock tower on the very top. The other hummer behind him stopped as well and the men got out and came straight towards them.

Martinez opened the door and pointed the gun at all of them.

"Come out, slowly."

They did what they were told as the six men began marching Rick, Andrea, Glenn, and Daryl up the stairs to the front doors of the building. As they walked, Rick really got a good look at them all. They all looked like bikers as they were dressed in black leather jackets with headbands. And other then the man who called himself Martinez, all of them were white.

Martinez stepped by them and pounded on the door.

"It's us! Open up!"

"What do you want!" A voice shouted from behind the door.

"We're here to see the Governor."

The door opened and a man looked out.

"We found some people trying to steal from the supermarket."

"Bring them in."

They were pushed into the building and the door was closed and locked behind them. Rick looked around as he was marched with the others down the long hallway until they reached a office door with another man standing on the outside of it with a sub-machine gun in hand. He looked to be a guard.

"Purpose for seeing him?" The guard asked.

"We found some people. We need to know what to do with them."

"Why are you guys taking orders from this guy anyway?" Daryl then asked.

"He broke us out of prison." One of the men answered.

The four of them then looked at each other in shock. Were these the inmates from West Central Prison? Was that why the prison was completely empty when they all arrived there. Rick didn't get any more time to think as the four of them were pushed into the office.

There was a desk in the center of the room and a man was sitting in a chair facing a fireplace, his back was towards them.

"Sir, we found a few outsiders trying to steal from the supermarket." Martinez began. "What do you want done with them?"

The man in the chair laughed a little as he slowly turned his chair around. What the group saw next made all four of their jaws drop in shock at who they were now staring at. And the man in the chair's expression echoed theirs as well. The man the others were calling 'The Governor' was...

Merle Dixon.

"Well choke my chicken." Merle began as he stood up. "God damn, it really is a small world."

"Merle." Glenn gasped. "We thought you were dead."

"The call me the Governor around these parts."

"You know these guys?" Martinez asked.

"Sure I know 'em. This is my little brother Daryl."

Merle smiled as approached him and threw one arm around Daryl's neck, hugging him which Daryl returned. After a few moments Merle let go and looked at the others, his glare centered on Rick.

"The rest of these assholes left me to die, handcuffed to a roof." He continued. "That's how I lost my hand."

He then looked down at the stump and remembered the pain of having to saw off his own hand, then having to burn it so he wouldn't bleed to death. He then looked back up at the group.

"Ain't it funny? The group is all here, only we're missing two people. Where's the taco vendor and the nigger? They get eaten?"

No one answered and Merle smiled and continued as he stepped up to Rick.

"Or maybe you all are camped off not to far from here? So tell me, where's the rest of your group?"

Rick shook his head. His wife and son were in the group that Merle was once in, only he didn't know that. He knew that Merle must had the idea of vengeance going through his mind, he couldn't tell him where they were.

"I'm not telling you anything."

Merle smiled.

"You're not?"

Rick shook his head.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to see what I can do to change your mind."

He looked towards his men.

"Take these three to the upper floor. I want a word with my little brother."

"You sure you want us to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

Rick, Glenn, and Andrea were dragged out of the room as ordered and Merle smiled as he looked at his brother.

"I'm glad to see that you're alive, bro." Daryl began as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"Likewise." Merle then sat down on the desk in front of him. "I'm just a little curious as to why you chose to stay with them."

"It wasn't a choice, it was a lack of options."

"You must have noticed that I didn't come back to camp with the rest of the group didn't you?"

"Of course I did! We went back for you, all you had to do was wait."

"How was I supposed to know you were coming back?"

When Daryl didn't answer, Merle rubbed his stump.

"So...where's the rest of the group?"

"Come on, man. Rick is here, that's what you want right?"

"I also want the nigger who dropped the key. He's still alive, right?"

Daryl didn't answer as Merle laughed and got to his feet while shaking his head.

"I can't believe it. They turned you into a pansy."

"I'm still the same guy." Daryl growed.

"No you ain't. You need to remember were you came from. Lester!"

The guard opened the door and walked in.

"Lester, watch my brother as I go upstairs."

Merle and Daryl looked at each other for a moment before Merle slammed the door behind him and Lester stayed in the room as ordered.

While all this was going on, Dale pulled up to the City Hall building the two hummers had parked. He slowly got out of the truck with his rifle in hand as he slowly made his way towards the building.


	12. Judge, Jury, and Executioner

XXXXXX

"Oof!"

Rick's head whipped to the side when Merle brought his fist down on his face, blood ran out of his mouth and nose as he gasped for air. He was unable to defend himself as he was strapped to a table, his arms down at his sides and no one around to help him.

Merle started laughing as he took out a hunting knife.

"So." He began. "How do you like my little town?"

"Screw you." Rick gasped.

"Wrong answer."

Taking the knife, he ran it across Rick's chest causing him to gasp in pain. Merle then spat at him and asked;

"Where's the rest of your group?"

"I'm…not…telling you…anything."

"Yes you will."

Merle cut him again causing Rick to react the same way.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance."

But before he could inflict any more punishment, a voice got his attention.

"Governor."

Merle turned to Martinez who was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want us to do with the other two?"

"Put the bitch in the next room. As far as the Asian…take him in the backyard. To our little special area."

He then looked back down at Rick.

"I'll be back a little later. Until then-"

Merle brought his knife up and slammed down on Rick's hand, cutting his thumb clear off.

"Take care of the bleeding." Merle said to Tyler over Rick's screams. "I'm not done with him yet. Four more fingers to go. And then maybe I'll start with the other hand."

"Yes sir."

Rick's face at turned ghost white due to the pain as he looked down in shock at his now mutilated hand. Tyler took out a lighter and lit it against the finger stump. And after another horrible scream, Rick finally passed out from the pain.

From downstairs in the office he was left in, Daryl looked up when he heard the screams and knew who it was coming from. He got to his feet but Lester put his hand out to stop him.

"Stay where you are."

"Get the hell out of my way."

Lester then nailed Daryl with a right hook that sent him tumbling backwards, tiping over the chair and falling to the ground. Shaking his head, trying to clear the stars he was now seeing, Daryl slowly got to one knee.

Rick was upstairs being tortured. He had a wife and a son. He done everything he could to keep the group safe. He might have been mad at him for a while, but this wasn't right.

His hand then went to his waistband and Daryl realized that he still had his buck knife with him. Daryl looked over and saw that Lester was not paying any attention to him at the moment. Quickly taking it out, Daryl lunged up and threw himself at the other man. Lester attempted to shoot him but it was too late as Daryl stabbed him right in the chest, killing him. When they both fell to the floor, Daryl grabbed the machine gun and got back up, carefully heading to the door.

Meanwhile, two of the Governor's men, Rex and Tony were guiding Glenn to the backyard of the building. Glenn then stopped in his tracks at what he saw. There was a giant cage in the middle of the yard with at least a dozen walkers inside, all snaring and drooling when they saw the three men.

"What the hell is this!"

"I think the biters are a little hungry." Rex laughed. "What'd you saw we feed 'em."

The two of them dragged a struggling Glenn to the front of the cage.

"Hey! Don't put me in there! Please! Don't put me in there!"

Tony slammed the back of his gun into Glenn's head, making him fall to the ground. He then looked at Rex.

"Go to the other end and get their attention."

He nodded and walked to the other end, the walkers all growling and yelling as they followed him. Rex starting pounding his fists against the cage and cursing at them to get their attention.

Tony stood Glenn up and with the walkers going down to the other end, prepared to open the cage door to shove the other man inside.

'BANG!'

A gunshot went off from close by and Tony slumped against the cage. Dale was standing mere feet from him and had shot him with his rifle.

With blood running out of his mouth, Tony slowly looked behind him to see Dale. He then narrowed his eyes and before the life left his body, he grabbed a hold of the handle that would open the back way of the cage and pulled it open, releasing them.

Back in the building inside the room Andrea had been taken to, she was tied to a chair when Merle made his way inside and smiled at her.

"Hello, sugar-tits." He greeted. "You look just as good now as you did back on that roof."

He walked closer to her and leaned towards her face.

"Now would be a good time to think about that offer I made you? You remember don't you?"

Andrea then spit in his face.

"When I said I'd rather die." She growled. "I meant it."

Merle smiled and wiped the spit from his face. He then backhanded Andrea and her head whipped to the side.

"Listen bitch, this can be smooth. Or it can be rough. Your choice."

However, the sound of another gunshot from outside made him stop. Then another shot went off. Then another.

Walking back to the door, he opened it up and looked at Martinez who was standing in the hall.

"What the hell's with all the gunfire?"

"I don't know."

In the backyard, Glenn was fighting with Rex for his gun while Dale at this point had put down three walkers. They kept exiting the cage one by one but before he could fire again one of the walkers lunged at him, knocking him off his feet.

He then screamed as the walkers surrounding him and began biting him and digging their fingers into his insides.

By this time, Glenn had managed to get the gun away from Rex and looked over in horror at what was happening.

"Dale! No!"

'BANG'

Another gunshot went off, his time from the door of the building that led to the backyard. Daryl was firing the machine-gun at the walkers who were attacking Dale. Glenn joined in and after a minute, the rest of the walkers had been killed.

Daryl and Glenn quickly went to Dale's side but it was too late. He had been bitten and the damage to his abdomen was severe.

"Glenn." He mamaged to gasp.

He couldn't help it but Glenn started to tear up. He had gotten close to the older man since they met at the camp in Atlanta.

"Oh god. What should we do?"

"Shoot me." Dale said.

Glenn and Daryl looked at each other and Daryl nodded.

"We have to. We can't leave him like this."

"I can't do it." Glenn said as he shook his head, tears finally starting to fall. "I can't."

"Please." Dale then began to shake as he spoke. "It hurts...please."

Daryl nodded.

"I'll do it."

He got to his feet and looked at Glenn.

"Glenn, don't look."

Glenn turned away as Dale continued to take deep breaths. He looked back up and Daryl.

"Take...care...of Andrea."

"I will."

He pointed the gun at Dale's head.

"Sorry, bro."

He then pulled the trigger.


	13. Decision Points

XXXXXX

_Sirens were going off outside the house as Lori watched the news, seeing the panic that was going on in the major cities all around the country. She couldn't believe this was happening, it was like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from._

_She then looked up when she heard the sound of a jet flying over them when suddenly the house shook and the power shut off._

_"Mom!"_

_Lori looked over as Carl came into the living room with a suitcase in hand._

_"When's Shane getting back?"_

_"Soon, honey. Just be ready."_

_She bit her lip as she walked over to the front door and opened it slightly. All the other neighbors were getting into their cars and speeding away down the street, probably heading to the refudgee center._

_Lori continued to anxiously watch, hoping that Shane would be back soon. He had went to the hospital to get Rick sense the evactuation of the hospital never happened._

_Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw Shane's police car driving towards the house going at least sixty miles per house. The tires screetched as he slammed on the breaks before getting out of the car and running up to Lori and grabbing her in a hug._

_"Are you alright? Are you ready to go?"_

_"I'm fine." Lori answered before looking past him to the backseat of the car and didn't see her husband._

_"Where's Rick?" She asked as she pulled away from him._

_Shane gave her a look before lowering his head._

_"Lori...he's gone."_

_She swallowed a knot in her throat._

_"Gone?"_

_"There was nothing I could do." Shane continued. "He's gone, Lori."_

_"What should I do? What am I going to tell Carl?"_

_"First thing, I've gotta get you too out of here. Are you guys all packed?"_

_"Yeah, just give me another minute."_

_Lori then ran back in the house and yelled for Carl._

_"Baby!"_

_Hearing her voice, Carl ran too her._

_"Go outside to Shane."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I just need another minute." Lori answered while looking at the wall's, eyeing the pictures of them all._

_Carl did what he was told, he ran out the door to Shane's waiting car while Lori grabbed her bag and went over, grabbing the family pictures and shoving them in as fast as she could._

_Suddenly, she jumped when she heard the sound of a gunshot going off outside. Heading over to the window, her mouth opened when she saw those sick people 'walkers' as Shane called them stumbling out of other houses and slowly making their way across the street._

XXXXXX

Back at the West Center Prison, Lori was in the cafeteria watching her son play chess with Duane and smiled, happy that Carl had a new friend. She then turned away and headed down the hall, walking towards the prison cells until she came across the one that Shane had chosen for himself.

Shane was sitting on the bed, cleaning one of his guns when he looked up as Lori came into his sight.

"Hey." She began.

"You okay?" He asked. "I heard that Hershel examined you earlier. What'd he say?"

If he had asked her that anytime before today she probably would have told him that it was none of his business, even though he thought that the baby was his. But that wasn't why she was here right now. She needed to make amends with him.

"He said everything is normal." She finally answered.

"That's good."

She nodded and they both just stood there in silence for a moment before Shane spoke again.

"Look, I know you're worried about Rick. But he'll be back soon-"

"It's not that. I didn't come to ask you to go after him."

"Then what is it?"

"I came to say thank you."

Shane's eyebrows raised after she said, surprise was written all over his face as Lori sighed and continued.

"You got me and my son out of there alive. I don't what would have happened if not for you. I've been wanting to stay mad at you for telling me that Rick was dead...but I know you wouldn't have left him behind unless you really thought he was."

"I did." Shane nodded.

"I've been trying to blame you for everything...but it's really my fault that...all that happened between us. I made a mess of things. I can't imagine how hard that is on you."

Shane and Lori continued to stare at each other for a minute before Shane nodded wordlessly and Lori slowly turned away and headed back to the cafeteria.

While all the others were going about their normal routines at the prison, they had no idea what the rest of the group was going through at the town not to far away.

In the City Hall building, both Daryl and Glenn entered with their guns both still shaken by the death of Dale as they ducked behind walls and kept going forward carefully, looking out for any more of the Governor's men.

"Where do you think Rick and Andrea are?" Daryl asked.

"They took them upstairs. Probably somewhere on the second floor." Glenn answered.

They kept going until they reached they the staircase but before they could even approached the first step, a gunshot went off as somebody shot at them.

"Damn it!" Daryl cursed as he and Glenn ducked down. After the person stopped, he looked at him.

"Cover me."

Glenn nodded before opening up some cover fire as Daryl ran up the stairs. Just as Glenn stopped, a man stuck his head over the rail to return the gunfire but before he could release one shot, Daryl blasted him in the head, killing him instantly.

"Come on!"

Both men reached the second floor when suddenly they heard the sound of a woman screaming from a room. They quickly ran over and Daryl kicked the door open.

Martinez was inside the room but Glenn shot him before he could raise the weapon up. They both them looked over to see Andrea strapped to a table with no shirt on, Merle on top of her.

Merle was shocked when he saw the two of them as rage built up in Daryl at what he was staring at.

"Get up." He ordered.

Slowly, Merle got up off Andrea and to the floor. Daryl then nodded towards Glenn to cut Andrea loose before turning his look of fury back to his older brother.

"So this is what it's come down to huh?" Merle scoffed. "You're one of them now? Just another conformist?"

"Shut up."

"No, you listen! I taught you everything you know! How to fight! How to use guns, how to survive! And this is how you pay me back, you cockroach!"

"Things have changed, Merle." Daryl answered. "This is a different world now. And I'm afraid your term is up, Governor."

Merle smirked.

"You gonna kill your own brother?"

By this time, Glenn had gotten Andrea loose and they now were just watching the whole exchange. Slowly, Daryl lowered his gun as he walked over towards them but kept his eyes on his brother the whole time.

"No. I'm not going to kill you."

"That's cause you don't have the balls."

Daryl them smiled as he handed Andrea his gun.

"Andrea, shoot that piece of shit."

Merle's eyes widened as Andrea took the gun. She didn't need to be told twice.

Pointing the gun at Merle, she pulled the trigger and blew the brains out of the Governor's head. She then walked over and spat on his body before the three of them took off into the hallway to find where Rick was being kept.


	14. Kindle Fire

XXXXXX

It was getting late in the afternoon as Lori was sitting on the steps that led up to the front door of the prison. She was worried, like she always got whenever her husband went out to do something like this. And now, just like in the past he'd been gone for an awfully long time.

"Rick's still not back?"

She turned her head to see that Morgan was standing behind her. Lori smiled a little and shook her head.

"No."

Morgan then slowly took a seat beside her before rubbing the top of his head.

"You know, when I first met him back in Atlanta all he talked about was getting back to you and your son."

"I still feel guilty about that." Lori admitted. "Leaving him behind like that. He may never have found us, he could have been killed-"

"But he wasn't." Morgan interrupted. "He made it back to you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did."

"He'll come back again."

She nodded before changing the subject.

"I've noticed that our boys are getting along rather well."

"It's the first time Duane's been around someone close to his age in a little while."

"Yeah. It's doing good for Carl. We had a girl in the group that was his age...she's no longer with us."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Before the conversation could continue the sound of a vehicle screetching towards the gates of the prison could be heard. Lori and Morgan both got up as the truck that the group took was now at the front of the gate. Daryl quickly got out of the truck and pulled the gate open so Glenn could drive in.

"We need help!" Daryl yelled. "Someone get Hershel!"

"What happened?" Lori asked as she ran towards him. "Who got hurt?"

The truck stopped and Lori's eyes widened in shock when she saw her husband in the back seat, unconsious. She could see blood on his face and his shirt was ripped, his chest had several cuts on it.

"Oh my god."

Tears fell down her cheeks as the rest of the group came out of the prison. Shane ran over and saw the state of his best friend. He quickly grabbed his arm as he tried to pull him out and cradle carry him inside.

"What the hell happened?" Shane yelled.

Now, Lori finally saw the worst part. She saw Rick's mangled hand that no longer had a thumb on it. She covered her mouth with her hand as Morgan grabbed her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Who did this?" Morgan asked.

"We'll tell you inside." Andrea responded. "You'll are never going to believe this."

Shane continued carrying his friend until he reached the infirmary and laid him down on the bed. Hershel and Patricia went to work on him, cleaning the blood off him and trying their best to tend to his hand.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lori asked.

Hershel felt his heartbeat and pulse before turning back to her.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll recover."

"We're gonna need some room." Patricia spoke as she incerted an IV into Rick's arm. "I know you're all worried, but we need some space."

The group all walked out of the infirmary and out in the hallway Shane spoke up again.

"Can somebody, please tell me what the hell happened out there?"

"It was Merle." Andrea answered, and getting looks of shock from the rest of the group who knew him.

"Merle Dixon?" Lori questioned.

"Yeah." Glenn continued. "That town, he was settled there with a bunch of men. They found us and took us to the City Hall. Dale...he's dead."

It was just then did the others realize that Dale wasn't with them.

"What...how?" T-Dog asked.

"Walkers got him." Glenn responded, tears beginning to well up in his eyes again as he fell back against the wall and slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the ground. Maggie saw his state and went over to him.

"Are you okay?"

Glenn shook his head but didn't respond.

"Tell us more about what happened." Shane spoke.

"Merle tortured Rick and tried to rape me." Andrea continued.

"Is he dead at least?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. I shot him."

"But you said that Merle had other men. What about them?"

"We think we got them all." Darryl finally spoke up.

"You think?"

"Hey man, you weren't there! We had to fight our way out of that place! All we could think about is getting out, not if all the others were dead too!"

"You didn't think that maybe those guys could follow you back here! That there could be more of them and they could be coming here as we speak!"

"All right." Morgan jumped in. "Let's all try to calm down here."

"We should have never of let you backwoods rednecks join our group in the first place!" Shane yelled.

"Hey shut up!"

Daryl came forward and shoved Shane and the rest of the group came in to keep the two from fighting. After a minute or two everyone finally settled down as a soft voice then got the attention of all of them.

"Mom?"

Lori looked over to see that Carl was now standing in the hallway, watching the group with curious eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Carl, go back to the cafeteria with Duane." She said as she walked over and tried to turn him around but Carl refused to budge.

"What's going on?" He repeated.

"Carl, do what I tell you."

"Stop treating me like a baby!" Carl then yelled, causing Lori's eyes to widen in shock. "I'm apart of this group too! Now tell me what's going on!"

Lori continued to stare at her son for another moment before nodding.

"Okay. Come with me."

She took his hand and led him to the infirmary.

"You're father was hurt. But he's going to be okay."

They continued on until they entered the room. By this time Hershel had finished looking Rick over as Carl ran over to his dads side. He began to tear up when he saw him then looked back to his mom.

"What happened?"

"He was attacked."

Rick then groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Lori jumped before rushing over and gently putting her hands on either side of his face.

"Rick...it's okay. You're back at the prison. You're safe."

"Merle..."

"I know. He's dead, don't worry."

Back in the hall, Shane continued pacing back and forth before going over to Andrea who was leaning against the wall staring down at her feet.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a hard ass here, but how many more men were there?"

" I don't know. Maybe a dozen." She responded. "I know we didn't kill them all."

"Were you followed?"

"No...I don't think we were."

She really didn't think anyone followed them, but she couldn't be certain. To be honest, no one was really thinking about that. All they were thinking about was getting out of that town as fast as they could.

Shane didn't say another word as he slowly walked away from Andrea and to the infrimary. When he walked in he saw that Rick was awake and both Lori and Carl was at his side. Instead of going in, he just stood back and stared at the scene in front of him.

"I love you." Lori said.

"I love you too." Rick responded.

His expression hardened a little after hearing that as jealously built up in him. Shane gave them all once last glance before finally turning away.


	15. Better Angels

XXXXXX

Lori and Carl stayed with Rick in the infrimary for the rest of the night until he assured them that he was fine and that they should get some sleep. Getting to her feet, Lori leaned down and kissed her husband's cheek before heading off with her son to the open dorm to finally turn in.

Moving around a little in the bed trying to get comfortable, Rick then looked down at his hand, the hand that no longer had a thumb on it and just stared at it. It just felt so strange not having all five fingers anymore. It would certainly effect him, with using a gun mostly. He would just have to learn to adjust.

He then took a deep breath as he stared at the ceiling, wishing that this never happened. Not only did this happen to him, but he was told that Dale had died back in that town.

Again, another loss to the group, another thing that made him question himself. Even though he said that he 'stepped down' as the groups leader, he knew better. The group needed someone to look to, and whether he liked it or not, Rick knew it was him.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, he finally got out of bed and put his shoes on and decided to head out for a walk.

As Rick left the infirmary, Shane was sitting in the prison cell that he had chosen as his place to sleep, loading his gun.

He had finally decided to go thought with it tonight. He thought about doing it for a while, and each time Shane managed to talk himself out of it...but not tonight.

Shane just couldn't take anymore. Seeing Rick with Lori and Carl in the infirmary, hugging, and crying over each other finally pushed him to his breaking point.

Lori was his and tonight he was taking her back.

After he cocked the gun, he stood up and put it in his waistband as he headed out of the cell and walked to the infirmary. Just when he was about to turn the corner he ran straight into the man he was heading to see...Rick.

"Hey man." He almost laughed. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I thought about going for a walk." Rick answered.

"Alright. I'll walk with you."

The two of them continued on until they reached the front doors of the prison which Shane pushed open and held the door for Rick to follow. Once they were outside they began walking around the premise.

"So...how you feeling?" Shane asked.

"Horrible."

He then looked back down at his bandaged hand and shook his head.

"But it could have been worse. Merle could have cut my whole hand off in revenge."

"Yeah...Merle. I told you not to go back for him."

"He still would have cut his own hand off and left, even if I didn't."

"But what would have happened if he didn't and you ended up bringing him back? He could have killed somebody."

Rick didn't respond. He really wasn't paying attention, but he was walking with his friend straight to the gates that led out of the prison. His brows furrowed when Shane began pulling the gate open.

"Where are we going?"

"I just thought we'd walk around the outside. You know, check the walls and everything."

"What for?"

"We haven't checked it out yet. Come on."

Slowly, Rick followed Shane out out the only entrance to the prison and they began walking around, looking at the outskirts of the prison.

They continued walking, now in silence for a few minutes until Shane slowly turned around and looked Rick straight in the eye.

Still, neither one spoke. They just stared at each other.

"So is this where you plan to do it?" Rick finally asked.

"Do what?"

"At least have the balls to call it what it is...murder."

"There's no joy in this for me."

Shane then took his gun out of his waistband. Rick looked down at the gun and shook his head.

"You think you can go back to that prison alone and they'll believe whatever story you've cooked up?"

"Shut up. The group will believe me."

"They won't."

"It ain't going to be easy, but Lori and Carl will get over you. They've done it before, there going to have to now." Shane said.

Shane then pointed his gun at Rick.

"Why?" Rick asked. "Why now? I thought we worked all this out."

Shane laughed.

"We tried to kill each other."

He then sighed heavily. He truly didn't want to do this. But he had no other option. At this point, it was either him or Rick.

"You think we're just going to forget about everything that's happened and ride into the sunset together? Live out the rest of our days in this prison in peace?" Shane continued.

"So are you gonna kill me in cold blood? And then screw my wife, have my children…my children! Have them call you daddy? Is that what you want?" Rick yelled.

"You have no idea what I have to…and still have to live with." Shane then shook his head. "Why don't you just raise your gun, so I don't have to kill an unarmed man?"

"No."

Shane smirked.

"What happened, Rick? I thought you said you weren't the good guy no more."

Rick didn't respond and Shane began to close the distance between them.

"I'm a better father for Carl, and I'm better for Lori because I'll actually fight for her and I'm a better man than you. You know it, I know it."

He pushed his gun closer towards him.

"When you came back you destroyed everything. You have a broken wife and a weak boy and you don't even know how to fix it."

Shane's gun was now right in Rick's face.

"Raise your gun." He growled.

Rick slowly went for his gun and took it out of his waistband, Shane watching him the whole time. Then to his shock, Rick moved as if he was going to drop it.

"There's a way out of this." Rick finally spoke ."Nothing happening here, we're gonna lay down our guns and walk back to that prison."

Shane looked conflicted, not knowing that Rick had slowly taken out his knife with his good hand. When his eyes were no longer on him, Rick quickly lunged at Shane and stabbed him right in chest.

Shane gasped in pain as blood began to fill his lungs.

"Damn you for making me do this Shane!" Rick yelled. "You did this to us! This way you, not me! Not me!"

He made a gurgling sound in his throat as the two friends locked eyes before Rick pulled the knife out and Shane dropped to the ground, dead.

He didn't know how long he just standed there, looking down at his body. The body of the man he had considered his brother. A man he had known since high school, had been at his wedding, had severed with him on the police force.

This world had brought them to this.

Rick finally turned away and closed his eyes. He didn't notice or even hear Shane as he slowly sat up.

His eyes were gazed over, spit was running from his mouth. He was a walker now. He noticed Rick as he got up and began making his way towards him. Rick's brows furrowed when he heard the sound of a low growl from behind him.

'BANG!'

He jumped as he turned around, knife in hand. Rick watched in shock as Shane fell back to the ground, a gunshot wound in his head. He then looked over to see Carl standing there with his gun that he had layed down. He had just shot Shane.

"Carl!"

Rick went over and took the gun away as he grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look away from Shane's body.

"Was he bit?" Carl asked.

"No. He was never bit."

He then shook his head. This confirmed what he'd been told. He didn't want to believe it...but he knew now that it was true.

What Dr. Jenner had whispered in his ear back in the infirmary.

"What happened? How did Shane get infected then?" Carl then spoke again.

"Carl, this disease isn't passed on by walker bites."

He took one last look at his best friend's body before looking back at his son.

"We all have the infection."

Carl just stared at his dad.

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget it. Let's just head back."

Rick put his hand on Carl's shoulder as he led him back to the prison. However, what he didn't know was that Carl firing the gun had attracted the attention of a herde of walkers not too far away. They all turned their heads and suddenly began making their way up to the prison.

The End.


End file.
